Konoha's Dark Harbinger
by Ookami Senju Uchiha
Summary: When Madara's son is sent to the night of the Uchiha massacre after his father attacked Hashirama with the Kyuubi, he will have to learn how much the world has changed. Especially when it comes to training young Naruko Uzumaki. He is the Second Heartless Angel, Weilding the great Masumune, but what of the Four Horsewomen? Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, and Hana? Ookami Senju Uchiha is back.


Chapter one the fated meeting

The day of the Kyuubi festival was a time of both mourning and celebration. For all but one Naruko Uzumaki. Normally she is chased until being cornered and beaten within an inch of her life, but this night was just a little different. The anger and violence of the attacks was abysmal. The rage in the eyes of the pursuers was almost as terrifying as the large weapons they were carrying. The Anbu stationed to watch her were nowhere to be found. And the mob knew it too. As her luck usually had it, the next turn was worse than a dead end. It was another mob, wanting her head on a pike. The beating was about to commence when a bright flash of light, no, that didn't seem right; the absence of light was seen in front of her. And now we join our main character as he arrives.

***ten minutes previous***

"Join me or die son. There is no third option in this decision. Join me and help me recreate the Juubi so I can be the new sage of six paths." my father, Madara Uchiha said in a sickening tone. My name is Ookami Senju Uchiha. My father, the legendary Madara Uchiha. My mother, the sister of the great Hashirama Senju, both of which were dying mere feet away from where I was standing. My father was a great man, many aspired to be as powerful as him, and many died in the process. I am the only one other than Hashirama to actually get there. And at the ripe old age of thirteen. My clothes were not what you would usually would expect from a son of the two great clans. I wore a black skin tight, sleeveless shirt that came down to my midriff, with two white straps going over my chest in an X-formation. Over it was a white vest with a high collar with both my clan's emblems, one on each side. I wore black baggy pants with pockets running down the sides of the legs. I had a sword that inspired a legendary collection in Kiri on my back that was as tall as me without the handle. With the handle however it was two feet taller than me. It was strange for an Uchiha and Senju child to be dressed this way. But it was me and I was different. I got both the Sharingan and the Mokuton. Two of the world's most dangerous kekkei genkai. My Sharingan was special though. It could copy other kekkei genkai. Something completely unheard of before. But back to the situation at hand.

"Madara Uchiha. SS-ranked shinobi of the Uchiha clan. You are under arrest for high treason. Punishment for such cases is only death. Surrender now and your death will be humane." I said in my deep monotone voice. I was a very emotionless child, spending most of my time training. It was normal for me to speak in an even tone.

"Such a shame. Someone as strong as you, with master affinity over your elements, the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and the Mokuton, you still stand with such feeble human beings. It is sad that such power was wasted for them." He did the summoning Jutsu hand signs and he summoned the Kyuubi.

"Well this is anti-climactic." I said as I began to draw my large cleaver. A large heavy hand fell on my shoulder. I looked over to see a healed Hashirama.

"Let me handle this. As my duty of Shodaime Hokage, I am relieving you of this mission. Go see your mother in her final moments. Please. For the both of us." He said his voice cracking at the end. I nodded my head and put my cleaver back on my back. I ran to my mother and held her up so her lungs would clear enough to speak.

"Mom. I'm here. Please hang on. Please live." I said as my voice betrayed me and cracked. I felt tears enter my eyes and she smiled at me.

"Protect the last of the Uchiha. Achieve that goal of yours. " She said weakly. I looked at her in confusion and looked down at her hands they were in the Boar hand sign. This was her last chance Jutsu. The Time Towards Hope Jutsu.

"Mom no. I can still help." I said weakly, tears littering my eyes and making my vision blurry. She pushed something into my hand and the Jutsu activated. But not before she uttered the words 'I love you' one last time.

***current time***

I appeared in an opening for an alley way. In front of a little girl. She had blonde hair that covered her eyes and three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks she looked up at me and I saw the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. Then I saw everything going on around us. The large mob of people carrying weapons aimed towards the girl set off the near impossible anger trigger that no one but my father ever reached. My killing intent reached near intoxicating levels. And everyone who had an ounce of common sense could see that this time they would not get away unscathed.

"Kid. Get on my back. I don't want to leave and have these pitiful excuses for human beings wind up hurting you. She looked at me with hope in her eyes as I kneeled down and shifted my cleaver like sword down to my waist. She put her arms around my neck and I stood up. "Let it be known thatMokusei no Akumu is protecting this child." And with that I teleported to the Hokage's office. Instantly Anbu were at my throat. I let the girl down she ran to the Hokage.

"Ji Ji the villagers were attacking me again and this shinobi came and saved me. Ji Ji?" she asked him curiously. He had gone pale and dropped his pipe out of his mouth.

"Normal expectancy for one holding office is ten years. Something tells me you have held it much longer than this." I said in monotone. He looked at me and turned even paler for some reason.

"Ookami-kun? Is that really you? I thought your mother's Jutsu was just theory." He said in awe. My hand went for my cleaver like blade in an instant.

"How many years since Madara Uchiha Fought Hashirama Senju? What Hokage are you?" I asked in anger, my Sharingan activating.

"It's been almost fifty years. I am the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. And you have been missing for quite some time my friend." The old man said in a sorrowful voice. My eyes widened instantly. And then I began to laugh. I think this shocked them the most because it was a serious situation but I couldn't help it.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, the very same Genin, that cursed the hat for who knows how many years, is the third Hokage? What has this world come to?" I said with a laugh. But immediately stopped as memories of my mother's dying wish came back into my head. "TheUchiha. What became of them?" I said my voice instantly going flat. His face became old and tired as soon as I brought it up.

"Anbu take Naruko home and keep watch over her until relieved. And bring me Itachi Uchiha." He said with the voice of Authority. Not even ten minutes later a twelve year old child walked into the room. He had the standard Uchiha look in his eyes. But the fact that his face held the maturity of someone far older told me this kid knew things that would make any sane man want to die. But one thing interested me. He had the wrinkles under his eyes to indicate tiredness, and something else.

"When did you activate the Mangekyou boy?" I said with anger brewing just under the surface. He looked at me curiously.

"I do not believe I know what you are talking about sir. And even if I did, you are in no position to question me in any way." He said simply. The air in the room became very sparse around the boy.

"Let me tell you who you are talking to boy. My name is Ookami Senju Uchiha. I have been called many things but Mokusei no Akumu was the moniker I was given." The boy instantly paled at the name. "Now tell me _boy_, when did you get it?"

"Two days ago. It was in preparation for the coup the Uchiha are going to do soon. It was so I could prevent them from doing so. I love my family, but the village cannot rule under the Uchiha." He said with a nervous aura around him. I frowned at the news that had been delivered.

"And how were you told to handle this coup?" I asked, afraid that I knew the answer already.

"Kill all people involved." He said with despair lacing his voice. There was something else in his eyes though.

"Who else did you involve?" I asked my Killing intent rising.

"He calls himself Madara Uchiha. Bu-"I grabbed him by the throat as he was about to say some lame excuse.

"Where. Is. He." I asked with venom in my voice.

"Outside the compound right now. He was waiting for because we were supposed to kill them all tonight." He choked out. All the while this was going on the Hokage was Bewildered at my methods, the information that was given out so easily, and the fact that I could treat my own kin like I was. I shunshined right outside the Uchiha compound and found the man claiming to be my father. He had an orange mask with a tribal design over to his right eye. Which was the only eye uncovered. He didn't notice me but that would change.

"Are you really Madara Uchiha? Or another imposter? If you are really him, then what was said to me the night he fought Hashirama and killed my mother." I said with venom dripping off each word.

"Ah, the prodigal son returns. Have a nice jump through time? While I admit I am not your father, I am working to complete his goal. But with an added twist. Your father will walk this earth once again. And when he does, well, I'm sure you know what's going to happen." He said with a hint of amusement. "But your father wanted me to give you something. A gift of sorts. He made a Jutsu that was just for you. He said that should I ever see you, to give you this scroll. It has several of his techniques and Hashirama's as well. This was well before they began to fight again. They were both ecstatic that you got both of their Kekkei Genkai that they began making a list of Jutsu for you. The top one is a Jutsu to help you learn them all quicker. I haven't been able to learn any of them because I only have one Sharingan eye now. It is rightfully yours." He said as he tossed me a scroll. I caught it and opened it up a little bit. The first was the shadow clone Jutsu, which was the invention of my uncle Tobirama. The next was Katon: Great Fire Annihilation. The next actually surprised me. Mokuton: Nativity of a World of Trees. My clan's most valuable techniques in one scroll. Who knows what else was in here.

"I won't go through with my original plan for n0w. I will only kill the conspirators of the coup. Every man women and child not involved will be spared. Now if you wouldn't mind me I will be off, Ookami-sama." He then disappeared in his eye hole and the screaming began. I sighed and held off the Uchiha that had followed me here.

"Itachi, stay here. If you do, he promised to keep his word and kill only the people involved in the coup. He is a man of his word ironically enough."

"But my little brother will be here soon. I have to keep him away from here until morning at least."

"Do you know where he is right now?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Then let's go get him. I will make us somewhere to stay tonight." He nodded his head and we went off to collect his little brother. He was out late training. It reminded me a lot of me. Always training. Never giving up.

"Sasuke. Time to go. We're staying at a friend of mines tonight." He signaled to the ravenette. The boy stopped instantly. He looked behind him to see Itachi and the grin that lit up his face was almost enough for me to do the same. Almost.

"Follow me. We still need to find a place for me to make our lodging tonight." I said calmly. Itachi motioned for me to follow him and we ran twenty minutes until we arrived in a large clearing.

"This will be secluded enough and large enough for a compound for you right?" Itachi asked. I nodded my head and began doing hand signs faster than anybody could see.

"Wood style: Rising of a Forgotten Structure." I said in an even voice.. The mansion that was hidden from everyone rose up from the earth. I heard a gasp of shock from two people

"The lost compound of Ookami Senju Uchiha! Son of Madara Uchiha and Yuri Senju. Lost the night that Hashirama fought Madara and the Kyuubi." Sasuke said in awe.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Ookami Senju Uchiha pleased to make your Acquaintance." I made a mock bow and started walking towards my forgotten home. I left them to their own accord as they walked into the building. I walked to my room and noticed it was just as I left it, last night. Almost fifty years ago. I went to lay down in my bed when I realized something. I never looked at what my mother gave me before I left. I took whatever it was out of my pocket to find a crystal necklace. In the shape of a tear drop. It was all black but it was the point that she gave me one of her special constructs before she died. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I put it around my neck. I laid down and went to sleep.

***the next morning***

It was five in the morning when I got up. Only to find in the kitchen, Itachi in full Anbu gear.

"Sasuke and I will be leaving shortly. I wish to know what to do if asked where we stayed last night." He asked politely but evenly. You could see it in his eyes he was grateful beyond belief.

Tell them where you stayed. If Hiruzen has any Questions lead him back here." I said simply. He nodded his head and went to collect his brother. Shortly afterwards they left. I sighed and grabbed the scroll my father left me and went to a door that was partially hidden. It lead to a secret training facility underneath the house. I put my sword on the floor near where I was going to practice some new Jutsu. First up was Katon: Great Fire Annihilation. The hand sign was really simple for it. It was just the horse hand sign. I did the correct hand sign and blew out a wide torrent of fire that encompassed the entire room with white hot flames. The amount of flames that was put out was impressive for the little chakra that I had to give for the technique. I cut the flow of chakra to my mouth and the flames stopped. I nodded my head once in approval and began working on the next one. Same hand signs different chakra output. By combining Katon and Raiton, you can create Enton, or Blaze release. By doing this and the hand signs and combining it with my Enton chakra, I performed the next Jutsu. "Enton: Great Fire Annihilation." I said calmly. The flames were the same range and height as the previous Jutsu, except the flames were black instead of white. I nodded my head and cut the flow of chakra again. I made a bunch of shadow clones and began dishing out Jutsu to learn. As soon as I was done with that there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my sword and made my way upstairs. I opened the door to see a battalion of Anbu. Root Anbu.

"Come with us peacefully or I will have to use force. Danzo-sama has demanded your presence in his chambers." The root Anbu said emotionlessly. I raised my eyebrow and closed the door to follow them. A couple of my clones disappeared as we were moving because they already mastered the Jutsu they were set to learn. Mokuton: nativity of a world of trees, Mokuton: Wood dragon Jutsu, Summoning: impure world resurrection. Those were the new Jutsu under my belt now. The Root captain put his hand on my shoulder and shunshined us to the old root headquarters where my uncle used to sit. Instead there sat a crippled looking man with his right eye covered and his right arm in bandages.

"Ookami Senju Uchiha. Your mother's Jutsu was a complete success I see. Now what would it take for me to get you to work for me? For the root division of Anbu?" he asked with pure glee at the fact of having me work for him. I crossed my arms and gave him a funny look.

"Nothing you say or do will ever get me to join you Danzo. I have only been here less than twenty four hours you already sicken me with your presence. My goal and yours are completely different. If you don't mind me, I will be taking my leave." I said as I started to leave. Key word started.

"Your mother mentioned something about your goal. Something about becoming the next in a line of legacy. What did she mean by that?" he asked with no small sense of curiousness in his voice. I half way turned towards him and said in my even but dangerous voice as I activated my EMS.

"I will become the next heartless angel." I said and I turned around and walked away. But not before I saw him go pale. I teleported to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. I heard a loud come in and walked in. Hiruzen looked up from the giant stacks of paperwork and smiled a small smile.

"What can I help you with Ookami-kun?" he asked politely.

"I need to leave the village for a while. But before I can do that I want to be assured of something." I said. Hiruzen gestured for me to continue. "The girl I saved. Will she be safe while I'm gone?" I asked and his expression immediately darkened.

"I cannot guarantee young Naruko's safety at all. The village sees her as her burden and not for the troubled young girl she is. I assume you are already aware of her burden?" I nodded my head lightly. "Her father was the one to seal it in her. He was the Yondiame Hokage. He sealed the great beast inside his own newborn daughter and asks that she be praised as a hero. Sadly these insolent people don't know the difference between the scroll and the kunai. It's infuriating. Every council meeting some stupid civilian brings up a new way for her to be put to death. It doesn't help that because of the civilian counsel, the shinobi clan heads that actually wish to care for the girl can't adopt her. I am running out of ideas on what I can do to keep her safe." He looked as if he was going to cry for failing his successor. I decided I would take pity on him.

"Call a council meeting and I will help with two of your problems. The other one being paperwork." He nodded his slowly. He signaled for an Anbu to do just that. Twenty minutes later the entire council was in session.

"Hiruzen what have we been called here for?" Danzo asked suspiciously. No one saw me in the shadows and that's what I wanted. The council on the civilian side instantly started yelling for the demon brats head on a pike. I let out a healthy dose of killing intent to shut everybody up.

"How nice of you to bring up the subject of why everybody is here." I said as I walked out of the shadows. The elders recognized me immediately. Even some of the older clan heads did. The civilian council had no clue. However the thoughts that went through all of the clan heads minds were the same.

_'__He's back. And he's pissed.' _ However one thought went through a little further. Tsume Inuzuka was beside herself by the feeling she got.

_'__A true alpha. It can't be. Even Yondiame-sama didn't have this aura about him. Who is this young man?'_ I looked around the room at some of the clan heads and studied the two seats left open.

"While I understand that the Uchiha have a reasonable alibi for not being here, what of the Senju? There is no one representing them." I asked in mild curiosity. "No matter. It wouldn't matter anyways." I looked at Hiruzen and he nodded his head for me to continue. I let out a sigh and did so. "It has come to my attention upon my arrival that a certain child was treated unfairly for reasons beyond her control since birth. I have come to remedy that." I said in a calm voice.

"You have no right being in this council room let alone to bring any topic to mind. Leave now and we will forget this transgression. If not we will simply have the Anbu come and relieve you of your life." One very pink haired civilian council member said in a cocky voice. I turned towards her and activated my EMS and she cowered in her seat.

"I suggest you learn who it is you are talking to before we dance. And let me assure you, my father's dances may have been violent and elegant, but mine take them to a new extreme." I said that and if possible she cowered even more in her seat. The Shinobi side of the council all paled at that statement. Not that I blame them in the least. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Ookami Senju Uchiha." I said in my coldest voice. Half the council paled at this statement. And it was only on the Shinobi side that they did. Everybody that was a shinobi had heard of me. The only, one other than Madara Uchiha himself to reach up to Hashirama's level. "As I said before a certain young girl is being denied what she needs to survive, just because of a burden she has no choice but to live with. One she doesn't even know about yet." I said in anger. Every word laced with killing intent. "it has come to my understanding that several people have tried to take care of her, only for said people being shunned, out casted, or beaten within an inch of their life because they helped this young girl, who you have dubbed the demon brat. And any shinobi clan that tries to take in the girl so they can raise her to her full potential has been denied the right to do so. My father and uncle did not put aside their differences just so you all could spit on the village they made. Now allow me to bring a vote to the council. As is my right as the standing in Senju. I propose that one of the shinobi clans adopt the girl so that she may have a pleasant childhood. Be successful in whatever she wants to do in her life, and be treated with equality as such. All agree?" I said in a monotone voice, one that led to no arguing from smart individuals. I did say smart though.

"You have no right to do such a thing, as there is no one such as Ookami Senju Uchiha in this village, or ever were. I kindly have to ask you to hand over your sword and be put to death here before the council immediately." One stupid pink haired woman said. It was the same woman who spoke before. The Shinobi side paled dramatically at her audacity. No one. I repeat no one ever threatened Ookami and ever got away with it. And this time seemed to be no different. The temperature dropped in the room very quickly. I pulled off my sword and stabbed it into the ground and crossed my arms.

"I will give you one chance to come down here and do it yourself. I will move away from my sword, and you will kindly come down here and try to end me." I said as I moved away from my sword. She came down here and drew out a knife and went straight for my heart with it. I activated my Susano'o and a black ribcage formed around me. A skeletal hand formed next and grabbed her loosely and tossed her lightly into her seat where she crumpled into a ball and instantly passed out. I turned to the council as my Susano'o faded. "Who will take the child? I asked. To my surprise several people raised their hands. "Please state your name and the clans you belong to. Not to be rude just as common courtesy." I said in a slightly warmer voice. The first who raised his hand was a tall man with a spiky pony tail. He had three scars running over his face and the normal Jounin uniform on.

"My name is Shikaku Nara. I would like to adopt her and change her last name to its rightful name." he said in a serious voice which surprised everybody. It seems this man was very quiet or lazy. But the intellect was there. It was as obvious as the scars on his face.

"My name is Inoichi Yamanaka. I would like to adopt her and change her last name to its rightful name." he said. He had pale blue eyes with no pupils, long blonde hair up in a ponytail, and a long trench coat. The last person to raise her hand was a very feral, but beautiful woman. She had neck length spiky hair, canine like eyes, and two upside down triangles on her cheeks. Leading down from her eyes. She was wearing a normal Jounin uniform, and had a large canine with an eye patch sitting dutifully by her.

"I assume you all know of her heritage?" I asked and they all nodded their heads. "Can I be assured she will not be spoiled because of it?" again a set of nods. "Very well. You all will have joint custody of the girl. If that is alright, Hiruzen." I stated as I looked at him. He nodded whole heartedly. "It will up to you guys on living arrangements. I will be taking an unprecedented time way from the village to obtain a certain item. In the mean time I will be sending letters to each of you four," I said looking at Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Hiruzen. "On where I am at and when I will be returning. Also. If I return and the girl is not safe, protected, and well cared for, be it by any member of this village. I will kill them in the most horrible way possible. She better be taken care of. The only cure for her situation is love. As her mother, and the host before her soon found. Goodbye and good luck." I said as I disappeared in a flurry of black feathers. The council sat there stunned as they could do nothing but let the papers be signed. Silently Hiruzen was the happiest person in the elemental nations. And had every right to be so.

*****seven years later village gates*****

A man with a black trench coat and long spiky black hair walked into the gates. He wore black and with samurai plating around his waist. He had a white sleeveless vest with a high collar. Underneath that he had a black skin tight sleeveless shirt that came down to his midriff. Over that but under the vest were two white straps in an X formation on his chest. His pants were black with many pockets running down the side. He had lack combat boots on with metallic black plating up and down the boots. This man was Ookami Senju Uchiha. Twenty years old and a SSS-rank in the bingo book with a flee on sight order. He even had a new moniker. The Heartless Angel. A title given to those who have received the right to wield Masumune. An extremely long Katana that can cut through anything as if it was air. Be it the hardest steel or the biggest mountain. Masumune was strapped to his waist for an easy draw. The gate guards looked terrified as he walked up to them.

"Permission to see lord Hokage." He asked as he turned in his papers. The gate guard looked at them and nearly passed out with relief. He had the normal insignia on the top of his papers stating he was a Konoha Shinobi.

"Go right in Ookami-sama. He is expecting you." The guard said with a very low bow as he handed the papers back. He nodded his head and walked right in.

*****Ookami's POV*****

I walked right in to the Hokage's office and saw him leaning back as shadow clones did his work for him. He looked up and smiled a bit.

"Ookami-kun it's nice to see you well. I assume your back to stay?" he asked as I nodded my head. He tossed me a headband and sat up straight. "Naruko has been asking when you will return. She lives in the Inuzuka clan compound permanently, but rest assured she is treated well and is still taken care of by the others as well. She knows of her heritage and is quite happy. But she misses her savior quite a bit." He mused. I sighed and relented a bit.

"I take it she is home now?" I asked with a bored tone in my voice. He nodded his head and I was dismissed to talk with her. He gave me directions to the Inuzuka compound and when I got there I was quite surprised. The compound was a very impressive size. I walked up to the gate and waited for someone to come to the door. Tsume answered the door in slight annoyance until she saw who it was. She smiled at me and told me to come in. there was several people that wanted to meet me. I nodded my head and walked into the main building. In the room we walked into there were four women and two children. One of the women was an Inuzuka by the obvious markings on her cheek. She wore a Chunnin vest with what looked like nothing under it. She was surrounded by three large canines and seemed very comfortable where she was. The woman next to her had black hair and red eyes. And was wrapped in what looked like bandages, with a red sleeve on her right shoulder. Next to her was an Anbu member with Purple hair going down her back and the standard Anbu uniform and tattoo. Next to her was a woman with purple hair in a spiky ponytail and a mesh body suit. She had a tan trench coat and an orange skirt on. She had nothing on over or under the mesh body suit so you could see her chest just fine. The trench coat covered up the most of the inappropriate areas but it was still just the point. The two children however were playing on the floor with a puppy. The boy was wearing a fur lined coat and was obviously another Inuzuka by the triangles on his cheeks. The girl however was not. She had long blonde hair with red streaks in it, and wore a pair of black shinobi pants. She wore a red shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. Tsume coughed as we made our arrival. Instantly all six people's attention were on us.

"Our guest has arrived at last. I formally welcome Ookami Senju Uchiha to our humble abode. Otherwise known as the Heartless angel here in Konoha. Everywhere else he is known as Konoha's Dark Harbinger." She said as I walked into the room. I was instantly tackled into a hug by the blonde girl.

"You came back. You really came back." She said as she sniffled. Holding in her tears. I was unused to such closeness so I just patted her head and she backed up. I cracked a small smile and she cheered up immensely. The four women on the couch had sparkles in their eyes as this went on, no doubt thinking it cute.

"Of course I did little one. I said I was and I never go back on my word. Now why don't you introduce me to everyone." I said softly. She nodded her head and smiled.

"The one wearing just the Chunnin vest is Hana Inuzuka, she is my adopted sister. The one in all the bandages is Kurenai Yuhi, my adopted aunt. The one in all the Anbu armor is Yugao Uzuki. And the one with the trench coat looking at you as a piece of meat is Anko Mitarashi." At that last one she got a large bump on the head but continued on as if it was normal. "Last but not least is Kiba Inuzuka. By brother." She said happily. I nodded my head and looked towards the four women.

"It is an honor to meet the legendary four horsewomen. It is an even bigger honor knowing that you helped take care of young Naruko in my absence. I am forever in your debt for just that one action." I said as I bowed. They looked bewildered at such an action from such an individual of high ranking such as me.

"Please there is no need to bow. You did the one thing we couldn't and took it ten steps farther. If anything we should be thanking you." Yugao said as she held up her hands. I nodded my head and stood back up. They all smiled at me and I couldn't help but crack a smile as well.

*****later that night at Ookami's compound*****

I was downstairs in the training room working on some of my new Jutsu. I was fine tuning my first Kikinton, or Famine style Jutsu.

"Kikinton: Wave Despair." I blew out a cloud of black gas and it spread out to fill the entire room. The trees in the room that I had set up for the purpose of being the targets of this Jutsu began wilting at a quick rate. I clicked my teeth and the gas evaporated into thin air leaving destruction in its wake. I sighed and was going to start on my start on my next Jutsu to fine tune but there was a knock at my door. I walked up the stairs to open it and lo and behold it was the four horsewomen at my door. They all blushed at me and I had a questioning look on my face as to why and then I realized. I didn't have a shirt on. Meaning that my six pack and arms were showing. Luckily my back wasn't showing so they couldn't see my wings. The very wings that come with being a wielder of Masumune. The last person to wield it only had one wing, but due to some miraculous reason, I had two. I gestured for them to come in and make themselves comfortable. They did just that on the couch.

"May I ask what brought on this visit?" I said in an amused voice as they were openly staring at me. I still hadn't shown my back to them and they obviously noticed. Kurenai was the first to break out of her stupor.

"We would like to know what your plans are, now that you have returned." She said in a slightly hopeful voice.

"I haven't really thought about it. I will obviously return to being a shinobi here. But other than that I don't know. I know I'm being considered to be the Godiame Hokage, and I will refuse without even thinking about it. Anbu is way below my level, and Training a bunch of brats isn't exactly what I had in mind." I sighed and looked each of them in the eye. "This isn't what you all wanted to hear was it?" I asked them and they shook their head no.

"What about raising a family? Teaching some of your unique Jutsu, and being a Jounin sensei isn't that bad. I even signed up for it myself." Kurenai said in a hopeful tone hoping to give me ideas.

"Raising a family huh? Never really thought about it. My unique Jutsu have special requirements to most of them. And I might rethink being a Jounin sensei. I just don't know where to go now that I have completed my goal in life. Not until he comes back. Then I can repay him for everything he has taken from me." I said the last bit with unmistakable hints of anger in my voice. They looked at me in a concerned way, thinking that I was going after revenge. This was only the half truth. I was lost in my thoughts of what could happen when I felt four sets of arms wrap around me. The four horsewomen were hugging me. I tensed up not expecting this at all. Anko brushed against one of my wings and opened her eyes. She looked at the feathery appendage and started petting it. I looked at her as if she was insane. No one ever pet my wings. Everybody whoever saw them thought they were an abomination or just the symbol of the Heartless Angel. She caught me staring and tensed up. Everybody felt it. They all let go of the hug and looked at her questionably. I took my chance and used a shunshin to go to my room and grab my shirt and trench coat. As I was slipping on my trench coat I heard Anko behind me.

"You know it wouldn't be a bad thing if the others saw them. They are going to see them anyways. And whatever this future event is has you so worked up, it isn't healthy to keep it to yourself. When I looked at her I saw a flash of my mother, and then it was replaced by Anko. My eyes widened at those words. Those were the words my mother spoke to me on the day that she died. At the time I didn't understand what she meant by wings, but she always used to call me her angel so it made sense then. But this, this is…..

"Do you know what these wings actually represent? How hated those with these wings are? The last person to hold this sword and have these wings, he was insane. He was powerful. He was an evil man. His name was Sephiroth. His moniker was Heaven's Dark Harbinger. I'm sure you have heard of it." She nodded her head. Everybody knows of the person who was the sage of six paths Rival and best friend. The very sword he used was made by the sage's creation of all things technique. The sword was used to seal the soul of the Harbinger into it, making it completely sentient. The sage was devastated by what he had to do. First the Juubi and then his best friend. He created the nine tailed beasts and died shortly after.

"You will break that cycle. If only to prove them wrong and protect your loved ones then so be it. You won't become evil if that's not what you wish." Anko said softly. I sighed and relented that she was right. I guess I needed to find a hobby. Something other than training in any way shape or form. I guess training brats it is then. I sighed and turned to Anko.

"And why is it that you are giving me this support. You barely know me. What could possibly bring this to be?" I asked as my curiosity turned to uneasy suspicion.

"I know more than anyone when someone needs a goal in life. When someone has an unbearable weight on their shoulders. I have been there, hell I'm still going there. But whatever it is is destroying you inside. And it's breeding hatred and rage. If you train all the time, when does it end? When you die? Why not pass on all that knowledge and such. My sensei is a devious man who will stop at nothing to gain immortality. He put a curse seal on me just to test it. Even when he said it himself, there was no guarantee that I would survive it. I don't know what happened in your past and I'm not going to pretend that I know. But you got to let it go. And if you can't then ask for help. The four of us will help. I can guarantee it." I looked at her as if she grew a second head. She was implying much more than she was saying. And she knew it too because she was cursing herself in her head. You could see it in her eyes. I let out another sigh and relented.

"I guess you're right. If I keep it to myself then what is the point in anything." She nodded her head and tackled me in a hug. I tensed again because I was still not used to all the physical contact. She looked at me with a weird look on her face and let out a puff of air.

"This won't do. You need to get used to physical contact. Be it hugging or just have someone touch you outside of a fight." She said with a serious face. "What are you going to do about the CRA?" she asked hesitantly. I looked at her in question. I knew what it was, however I didn't think it applied to me. The Uchiha were still alive so what else. "The Senju clan only has one member left in it. That member doesn't have the Mokuton and can no longer conceive any children. The Senju clan would have died out with her. But now that you are here, you will have to take at least four women in order to repopulate your clan." She said with some sort of emotion in her voice. I nodded my head at this information. Then it hit me. The main reason why the four of them were here is because they want me to choose them. By the look in her eyes she knew that I had figured it out. And she showed a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"I don't know whether I should think about it, or be sickened beyond comprehension. While you bring some valid points. And the four of you are very strong women in your own rights, I barely know any of you and you all know next to nothing about me." I said a little heatedly.

"That doesn't mean we can't get to know each other." She said hopefully. I looked at her and sighed.

"I will think about it." I said and her eyes lit up. I had this warm feeling in my chest as she did so. "Let's go out to the living room to make sure the other three don't miss us." I said to her. She nodded her head and skipped away ahead of me. I grabbed Masumune and the cleaning kit for it. I then walked out into the living room to see them all sitting on the couch again. I sat in the chair across from them and began cleaning Masumune. Hana this time spoke up and said the thing them was on all of the four horsewoman's minds.

"She's right you know. About the wings. You might as well show us now since we are going to see them any ways. Would you rather it we be killed in battle when your coat comes off or have us know what they look like and not be caught off guard." She said in a calculating voice. I had forgotten that Inuzuka have incredible hearing. I sighed for the hundredth time today and shrugged off my trench coat. I used one of my wings to take it off the rest of the way. I then spread them around me in a sort of shielding motion. The scent of lavender hit the air as soon as I did. Anko immediately got up and started caressing the feathers. Hana was next to do so. Then Yugao, and then Kurenai. Masumune began to hum and then a loud voice was heard. It was deep and powerful.

**_'_****_You, who wield this sword, relax, enjoy the little things. Don't forget to train of course, but above of all things, enjoy moments such as these. There won't be many if you keep up the cold exterior. Do what I would not. Start a family. Be faithful to your precious people, and send that bastard of a father of yours back to hell. If you can do that and actually try to settle down long enough to form bonds, I will teach you things you never dreamed of.'_** The sword spoke. And I instantly knew it was the voice of Sephiroth. The first Harbinger.

_'__Fine you win.'_ I thought to the blade. Anko then noticed the tattoo I had around my wrist.

"Is that a summoning tattoo?" she asked. She still hadn't stopped touching my wings, but she had moved to get a better look at the tattoo. It was a creature with ten tails. Surrounding it was the Bijuu. All nine of them. It was a summoning tattoo. One to summon any of the Bijuu. The others looked at it and they instantly paled.

"Don't tell me you can summon all nine of the tailed beasts. Even though they are sealed inside Jinchuuriki?" Kurenai asked nervously.

"correction." I said. They looked at me confused. "All ten." They paled as I said that. To be able to summon one of them is insane. But to summon all of them, that brings a whole new meaning to powerful. And to be able to summon and control the Juubi. Only Madara Uchiha could ever hope to do that. And he was clinically insane. "Only one of the Bijuu has a problem with me. And that's just because of who my father is. He actually doesn't mind me otherwise. He even agreed to help Naruko as much as he could. They only thing he wants, is to be able to face my father again. And he won't be the only one." I said with anger in my voice. My wings shaking a little. The girls looked at me funny.

"What do you mean Ookami?" they asked in slight fear. And it was to be well placed as well.

"I met a group on my travels. They consist of S-rank criminals. They wish to bring my father back to life." I said with venom dripping off every word. The room really cold and the air seemed to be sucking the life out of itself. Then in a flash it was all back to normal. They all converged to hug me again, and this time I let them. I didn't tense at all. I felt warm, as if these four women were my very existence. "I need to go and talk to the Hokage. You four should probably go home. Or you could all stay here. Hell, move in if you want. There are plenty of bedrooms. The only thing I ask is that you stay out of my room while I'm not here. Here is a map of the entire complex. I will be back in a little while. If you do want to move in, I will allow it. But Hana, you have to have permission from your mother since you have a clan you belong to." I said as I handed them all a map of the complex. Anko looked at me with hope.

"Does that mean you…?" she led off the question as if she was afraid I would say I was joking.

"Yes, I will agree to marry the four of you, but only when the time is right. I will not force this upon anyone. Speak now if it is not what you wish." I said as I pulled my wings back so I could put my trench coat on the back. They all had a look of love on their face.

"We will marry you, and we agree to your terms. Said Yugao, for the first time actually speaking. I nodded my head.

"Very well. I am going to go see the Hokage." I said as I sheathed Masumune. I walked out the door and to the Hokage's office. On the way there, I noticed both looks of fear, and looks of anger directed at me. No doubt they had heard of my arrival by now. But the stares of anger were getting annoying. I finally made it to the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door and heard a brief come in so I did.

"Ah Ookami-kun. How can I help you?" he asked. He had a mischievous look in his eyes. And then I noticed the crystal ball.

"Ah. Uncle's crystal ball. I assume you were watching the entire conversation I had with the Horsewomen." He nodded his head with a grin on his face. "Then you know half the reason I am here without me having to explain." He nodded his head and began filing the papers for CRA and such. "The other reason I am here is a different matter entirely. I wish to retrieve my niece. Tsunade has been away far too long. It is time she returns." I said with my serious voice. He nodded his head and began filling out the paperwork for the long mission ahead of me. He gave me the slip to leave and wished me luck. I bowed and left. I stopped at my house and let the girls know I was leaving the village for a while. That it was time the Senju Heir returns to her post. They nodded their head and told me to be careful. I nodded and left the village. As I got far enough away I shrugged off my trench coat and unfurled my wings, and took off towards the farthest gambling village in the land of fire.

***** A few hours later*****

I arrived upon a scene that only happened in bad books. But it happened right here in front of me as well. Tsunade Senju was beating the crap out of Jiraiya Gemma. I swooped down and put on my trench coat and walked till I was just around the corner from them. I finally heard what they were saying.

"How dare you say I have any family left. My family is gone and you know this. They died with my little brother. Great aunt's Jutsu didn't work. Otherwise my uncle would have come back. It's not as if he is going to magically appear out of nowhere and set everything right!" she yelled with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I would let the poor Toad down, Mokusei. He doesn't look so good." I said as I came around the corner. "And I would appreciate it if you would not bash Mother's Jutsu like that." She looked at me and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ookami….it really is you." She said in disbelief. She ran to me and hugged me. Albeit a little too tight and one of my wing bones snapped. I grunted in pain but otherwise stayed silent. She heard the snap and let go quickly. "No no no what did I break?! I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" she said as she began to cry. I put a hand on her shoulder to get her to relax. And it did calm her down. I took off my trench coat and unfurled my right wing as much as I could, which wasn't far. The big bone connecting to my back was bent at an awkward angle. She got over seeing my wings as soon as she saw the clean break. Her hand started glowing green and she healed my wing in a matter of minutes. When she was done, I stretched my wing and it felt as good as new. I nodded my head and said thanks.

"It is time you come back to the village Mokusei. The village needs you more than you realize." She nodded her head and followed me to the out skirts of town. We met up with Shizune and there belongs which I don't know how she knew we were leaving, let alone have everything backed. I handed her two scrolls. "Here put your stuff in these scrolls. It's going to be a windy ride." I said as she took them. Jiraiya caught up with us and asked to tag along as well. I nodded and bit my thumb to wipe across my summoning tattoo. In a large puff of smoke, Kokuo, the Gobi, or the five tailed beast was in front of us.

_ "__What do you need Ookami-san." _ She said in a respectful voice.

"I need a quick ride to Konoha. We are in the out skirts of the Land of fire right now, just off the land of lightning border." I said and she nodded her head and told us to get on. We got on, or rather I did. The others just stood there with their mouths open in shock. I sighed and did a Mokuton Jutsu to launch them onto Kokuo's back. The held on by her fur while I just sat on her forehead the entire way there. We arrived at the gates twenty minutes later. I told her to stop outside the gates quite a ways so that the village wouldn't think that the Gobi was attacking them. We got off and she said her goodbyes and poofed back to her host.

"How many of them can you summon?" Tsunade and Jiraiya said at the same time. I looked at them out of the corner of my eyes.

"All ten of them." I said as I walked into the village. They paled at the thought of me summoning the Juubi like my father wanted. I brushed their worries away and told them to go to the Hokage's office. I had some stuff I needed to do. They nodded their heads and walked all the way there in a daze. I walked down the forgotten path to my house to find Anko and the girl's training outside. I stood in the tree line to watch them and I had to say I was impressed. Anko had Katon and Doton affinities. I was not expecting that. Yugao preferred her sword over anything and Kurenai was a Genjutsu expert. Anko primarily did Taijutsu with her canine companions and the only Jutsu she did was her clan's Jutsu. I would have to remedy some of their fighting style and arsenal but I think I can manage that. I walked out of the tree line and everybody stopped. Except Anko. She threw some kunai at me. My Susano'o activated and blocked them for me.

"You all did well. May I ask why you are not using the training room downstairs?" they all grabbed their necks sheepishly until Anko spoke up.

"Hana said she smelled poison gas residue down there so we figured we would train out here where we knew it was safe." She said with a chuckle at the end. I nodded my head in understanding and went inside. It was already dark out so I was going to bed. The girls seem to notice this and looked at Anko in a serious way. "Why do I have to ask him?" she said heatedly. Yugao gave her a serious look and pointed to the kunai in the ground. She rolled her eyes and said fine. She caught up with me and looked nervous about something. "Can we…ummm…can we sleep with you tonight?" she asked nervously. I sighed and nodded my head. She signaled the ok to the other girls and they went to their separate rooms to get changed. Anko was the first to come into my room. She was wearing a large orange t-shirt and panties and that was it. I blushed a bit as she came in and lay down. I began to take my shirts off, but I was having trouble getting my wings through the holes I made for them. To say I was a bit flustered would be an understatement. Then Yugao came in with just a black shirt on and panties. I blushed even more now and was so caught up in my shirts that it was comical. Anko and Yugao laughed at the scene and began helping me with my shirts. It was embarrassing but they thought it was cute that I got flustered so easy. I was finally free of my shirts and took off my boots. Then Kurenai came in wearing a red top with panties. Mind was going many different directions with this and then stopping. And then Hana came in with just bandages wrapped around her chest with panties on and that's when I proceeded to pass out.


End file.
